Pierwsze Kroki
by LadyMarita
Summary: Moja wersja tego, co działo się po Side Bunny Special. KotetsuBarnaby


Było parę minut po wpół do dwudziestej trzeciej, kiedy wszyscy zdecydowali się rozejść do swoich domów.

Kotetsu nie musiał przejmować się powrotem- na całe szczęście, bo w samochodzie Nathana już zabrakłoby dla niego miejsca. Umówili się z Barnabym, że resztę tego wieczoru spędzą razem. Od czasu walki z Jake'em byli ciągle zajęci pracą, której ilość, w wyniku wzrostu popularności, znacznie się zwiększyła- wywiady, sesje zdjęciowe i reklamy piętrzyły się w nieskończoność. Obydwojgu bardzo zależało na spokojniejszym spotkaniu w cztery oczy, jednakże ich harmonogram miał być całkowicie zapełniony jeszcze przez najbliższe trzy tygodnie. Dlatego Barnaby wpadł na pomysł, żeby Kotetsu po prostu przenocował u niego po imprezie.

-Jak dobrze, że ja nie muszę się tułać o tej godzinie do domu, co nie Bunny?- Kotetsu wyszczerzył się w stronę Barnaby'ego, gdy tylko drzwi zamknęły się za resztą gości. Wykonał ruch jakby chciał skierować się w głąb mieszkania, po czym na moment stracił równowagę przez co był zmuszony oprzeć się o ścianę.

-A wy z Rock Bisonem chcieliście dalej pić- westchnął Barnaby przytrzymując Kotetsu w pasie.

-Nie jestem aż tak pijany. Gdybyś częściej wyskakiwał z nami na piwo to byś wiedział jaką mam mocną głowę!- rzeczywiście nie był. Nie wypił zbyt dużo tylko nieco przesadził z tempem. Ivan przyniósł ze sobą półtora litra wódki. Trunek został potem rozdysponowany pomiędzy nim, samym Ivanem i Antonio (Barnaby i Keith stwierdzili, że preferują inny rodzaj alkoholu, Nathan prowadził, a Karina i Pao-Lin wiadomo, że nieletnie), a jako, że odzwyczaił się od spożywania tak mocnych procentów (czy może raczej z rozpędu zaczął pić drinka jak piwo), więc nic dziwnego, że tak wyszło…

-Nie wątpię. Następnym razem mogę się z wami wybrać- ton głosu Bunny'ego zabrzmiał dość obojętnie, ale Kotetsu wyczuł, że chłopak ucieszył się z powtórzonego po raz kolejny zaproszenia.

Barnaby zaprowadził go do salonu i posadził na schodkach.

-Kotetsu, kręci ci się w głowie? Może przynieść ci trochę wody?- to było miłe. W początkowym okresie ich współpracy w takiej sytuacji jego partner pewnie jedynie rzuciłby jakimś ironicznym komentarzem, a teraz autentycznie się zmartwił.

-Ach, bez przesady. Nie przejmuj się tym tak bardzo. Już mówiłem, że do bycia wstawionym mi daleko.

-Jakbyś czegoś potrzebował to powiedz. Teraz poczekaj tu chwilę, zaraz z powrotem wstawię szezlong. Będzie ci o wiele wygodniej niż…

-Bunny, naprawdę nie trzeba! Za parę minut poczuję się lepiej i pójdziemy po niego razem. A co chciałbyś porobić? Oglądamy jakiś film?

-Dobry pomysł. Mam sporą kolekcję na DVD. Możemy coś razem wybrać.

-Mi jest wszystko jedno. Tym razem zdam się na ciebie.

Kotetsu nie spuszczał z Barnaby'ego wzroku dopóki ten nie zniknął za drzwiami do sąsiedniego pokoju. Tak, troskliwy Bunny był przeuroczy. Zdecydowanie przyjemna odmiana w porównaniu z tym jak ich stosunki układały się jeszcze całkiem niedawno.

Niedługo później Barnaby wrócił do salonu z paroma płytami.

-Co my tu mamy- wymruczał Kotetsu biorąc do ręki przyniesione opakowania z filmami. Już na pierwszy rzut oka można było zauważyć, że Bunny, tak samo jak on, interesuje się kinem akcji.

-Wziąłem te o których kiedyś powiedziałeś, że ci się podobają, a także parę innych, które najpewniej również przypadną ci do gustu. Przy ich wyborze kierowałem się podobną tematyką oraz sposobem prowadzenia fabuły. Szukałem też takich, które miałyby wspólną osobę reżysera lub scenarzysty z filmami, które lubisz- mówiąc to Barnaby wyglądał na bardzo zadowolonego z siebie, jakby odwalił kawał dobrej roboty. Kotetsu pewnie znowu pomyślałby, że chłopak jest uroczy, gdyby go to aż tak nie zaskoczyło.

-Wow, Bunny!- zawołał mężczyzna przeglądając po kolei pudełka- szczerze mówiąc nawet nie pamiętałem, że kiedykolwiek o tym rozmawialiśmy. Naprawdę nie musiałeś się aż tak starać!

-Jestem gospodarzem, a ty moim gościem. To oczywiste, że chcę, żebyś był zadowolony z czasu spędzonego u mnie. Tak samo jak chciałem, żeby wszyscy inni się dzisiaj dobrze bawili.

Kotetsu wpatrywał się w trzymane przez siebie opakowania z płytami z szeroko otwartymi ustami. Po chwili otrząsnął się i spojrzał na Barnaby'ego z szelmowskim uśmieszkiem.

-Bunnyyy… Musiałeś wcześniej wyszukać te filmy, prawda? To nie mogło ci zająć tylko tych trzech minut.

-Oczywiście, że szukałem wcześniej. Jak już wspomniałem jestem gospodarzem. Starałem się, aby nasze pierwsze od dłuższego czasu spotkanie sam na sam było jak najbardziej udane. I proszę cię, żebyś więcej w taki przeciągły sposób do mnie nie mówił, dzisiaj już drugi raz ci się to zdarza.

-W takim razie dlaczego zaproponowałeś mi wspólne wybieranie?

-Nie chciałem, żebyś pomyślał, że cokolwiek ci narzucam. Po prostu bym je zaproponował.

Kotetsu podszedł do swojego partnera i go objął. Barnaby, który widocznie się tego nie spodziewał, drgnął i z pewnym opóźnieniem odpowiedział na uścisk. Czyli teraz jego kolej na zaskakiwanie.

-Dziękuję. Możemy obejrzeć ten, to mój ulubiony. Te, których nie widziałem z wielką chęcią bym od ciebie pożyczył.

Stali tak jeszcze przez moment. Kiedy wreszcie oderwali się od siebie poszli po szezlong i ustawili go na miejscu. Kotetsu chciał od razu posprzątać po przyjęciu, ale Barnaby uparł się, że nie chce go przemęczać i zajmie się tym następnego dnia.

W końcu usiedli razem na szezlongu i zaczęli oglądać film. Barnaby, w dalszym ciągu wiedziony swoim nagłym przypływem gościnności, usadził Kotetsu przy oparciu, a sam zajął miejsce z boku fotela, bliżej ekranu znajdującego się przed nimi. Uparciuch, nie chciał słyszeć o żadnej zamianie. Przez cały seans nie odezwali się do siebie ani nie dotknęli.

...

Ekran telefonu komórkowego zaświecił w ciemnościach. Zegar na wyświetlaczu wskazywał trzecią w nocy. Po sprawdzeniu godziny Kotetsu zajrzał do skrzynki odbiorczej (żadnych wiadomości od Kaede), po czym odłożył aparat na podłogę obok łóżka. Wsunął się z powrotem pod kołdrę i przytulił do śpiącego Barnaby'ego.

Skończyli oglądać jakieś dwie godziny temu. Potem długo rozmawiali. Zaczęli od krótkiej wymiany zdań dotyczącej filmu. Barnaby'emu się spodobał- okazało się, że rzeczywiście sam lubi kino akcji.

Następnie przeszli do najważniejszej sprawy. Kotetsu bardzo chciał wyjaśnić co tak naprawdę było między nimi. Chwilę zbierał się do rozpoczęcia tej rozmowy. Obiecał sobie, że jeżeli Bunny nie będzie miał na nią ochoty to przerwie i nie wróci więcej do tematu. Chociaż szczerze wątpił w taki rozwój wypadków. To jak chłopak bardzo dbał o pluszowego króliczka, którego od niego dostał, jak specjalnie dla niego wyszukał te filmy, jak się na niego patrzył ostatnimi dniami… to musiało coś znaczyć. Zresztą miał przeczucie, że jego partner też zamierzał z nim porozmawiać, ale nie bardzo wiedział jak się za to zabrać. Trudno się dziwić, miał najpewniej niewielkie doświadczenie w kontaktach międzyludzkich.

Okazało się, że się nie mylił. Bunny faktycznie miał nadzieję na tę rozmowę, ale nie był do końca pewien, czy w ten sposób mu się nie narzuci. Stwierdził, że ostatnie czego by pragnął to zrazić go do siebie i narazić ich, w gruncie rzeczy od niedawna, dobrą relację. Obaj mówili o swoich oczekiwaniach oraz obawach dotyczących ich związku. Udało im się wszystko wyjaśnić… no i położyli się do łóżka już jako para.

Jeszcze nim zasnął Kotetsu zdołał pomyśleć, że jest prawdziwym szczęściarzem.


End file.
